everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Constant Gothel
Constant Melany Gothel 'is the daughter of Madame or Dame Gothel from ''Rapunzel. ''A salty Roybel with a passion for fashion, Constant's role as a villain only continues to boost her pride. She has a wondrous relationship with her mother, as well as an outspoken mermaid. Her talented professionalism in fashion is as big as her ego, and her sardonic attitude leaves her with little to no friends. Character Personality Constant can be described as a salty, wondrous, narcissistic, calm, rude, confident, relaxed, fashionable, and an all of the above Roybel. She's on top of everything and has time to share. Constant is known for her salty remarks and pride. When she enters the room, she doesn't just walk in, she is like Kuzco walking across the red carpet. Despite her sourness, Constant is relaxed and easy to talk to. She's a great listener and gives hexcellent advice-both emotional and fashionable. She does have a modern and sensible taste in fashion and can be pretty skeptical based on your outfit. Still, she's as noble as ever and will help you no matter what. She also despises copy cats. Most of time Constant enjoys her immortal youth, but there are moments where she can't help but sadden when she thinks of the days that Pearl will outlive her. When she was younger, Constant was fairy over-apologetic. She learned to get over that when first attending Ever After High, realizing the depth of her destiny. Appearance Constant has forest green eyes and a light brown skin tone. She has short and bouncy brown hair that was bleached gold at the tips. She has red lips and pearly white teeth. She has simple yet exotic taste in her clothes, with a brown, gold, and red color scheme. In her third year of Ever After High, Constant has a hairstyle change and has more wavy hair. She feels as though it's more in tune with her story rather than her straight hair she had before. Constant wears dream catcher earrings because of a childhood full of night terrors. They also give her a sense of hope that her destiny might be more than a deranged villain. Constant is 4'11 and appreciates her height in more ways than one. She likes to slouch a lot, but watching others slouch makes her uncomfortable. Interests Starting at age 9, Constant has been in love with fashion designing. She takes many color classes and enjoys doing most of the extra credit in Queen Prudence Pea's Castle Design class. She hates to knit, but loves to crochet with Sun Halo whenever she has the time. She takes birthdays HEXtremely seriously and spends the day making the person their own personalized crochet hat. She doesn't like to procrastinate. Though she usually spends her weekends on her mirrorpad watching anime and cartoons. Pearl likes to join her from time to time on her movie marathons, too. Fairy Tale ''Main Article: Rapunzel Constant's Role There are many versions of Rapunzel, so Constant's ending is not hexactly certain. Though, she knows her main presence of locking Rapunzel in the tower and fulfilling her role as a mistreating "mother" figure. While Constant agrees with the idea of her as a villain, she can't help but think about the other options her story has to offer. Relationships '''Mother "There's my ''Constant ''evil!" Constant is best friends with her mother. As a kid, they both soon learned that they don't see eye to eye, so gree to understand each other over time. Constant loves to hang out with her mother by either enjoying delicious ice cream or pranking unsuspectful gardeners. Trivia * Constant's birthday is October 1, making her a Libra. * Though she denies it, she's a narcissist at best. * She's Puerto Rican and is fluent in Spanish. She can also speak French and learned ASL at age 12. * She has flat feet, which makes it difficult for her to walk or run properly, but she always walks with pride effortlessly. * She's got so much self-esteem, she's the second Edna Mode. * She could care less about school, but has a rush of excitement whenever book club is announced. * Constant sees Pearl as her quirky sister and enjoys making mermaid themed dresses for her. * She is partly blind, but refuses to wear glasses. She uses part of her magic to heal some of her lost eyesight temporarily. Gallery Constant Emotions.JPG|felt like drawing moody constant Constant Eyes.JPG|she got a hairstyle change in her third year Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Rapunzel